Revenge of the OdangoerrrMummy
by Chibi-Anon
Summary: erm.... you might want to find out for yourselves.... I got a bit carried away ...
1. Default Chapter

Kuris-chan, you know how this story came about!  
Disclaimer: We all know what this means...I dun own sailor   
moon... blah blah blah...sigh...  
  
First season with a twist...BWAHAHAHAHA!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: Revenge of the Odango...errr...Mummy  
Part: one  
Author: Chibi-Anon (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com)  
Rated: R for Revenge ^_~ ... naw ... it's 'G'  
Date: September 11, 2000  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"EEK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed with horror when she saw the  
mummy's ugly face near hers. "Keep away from me!!!!"  
  
"YUUU....AGI!!!!" Usagi's screams grew louder when she thought  
she heard the mummy's attempt to talk.  
  
"USAGI!!!! BAKA!!!" Usagi blinked, and opened her eyes and  
looked at the black feline that had managed to get out from  
under a big usagi doll.  
  
"Gomen Luna! I was having a nightmare about this mummy...and it  
was trying to say my name and....it was so horrible!!!"  
  
"Well of course you'd have a nightmare, you didn't listen to me  
and do your homework, instead you watched that movie. It was  
about mummies and their curses, I wasn't surprised at all. I   
was surprised to find that you had thrown your heavy bunny doll  
on top of me...I couldn't move."  
  
"I know you did...but it was so tragic!!! The mummy was a   
princess, and she lost her love....sigh....and he was   
reincarnated into this dreamy guy....but she hadn't been...  
instead she was just awakened from the museum, as a mummy...  
I didn't even have a chance to finish it!" She got up and headed  
towards her mirror, and grabbed her brush.  
  
"Usagi...what am I going to do with you! You are supposed to be  
Sailor Moon!!! Champion of Love and Justice, and a mere movie  
was giving you nightmares....and it was a love story at that!"  
Luna sighed, raising a sailor scout like Usagi was no easy chore.  
  
"Tsk tsk Luna....we all have our weaknesses, and it was not all  
a love story, there was this other woman, but she was evil and  
she was a powerful sorceress. She was the one who had cursed  
the princess because she loved the prince of the Hetites too."  
  
"So...what's so scary about that? It's a movie, you fight youma  
and you didn't scream as loud then."  
  
"But...sigh, Luna, you'd never understand." The cat muttered  
something about finding the moon princess, the sooner the better  
and that she'd be happy if Usagi would smarten up.  
  
"Luna? Where are mom, dad, and Shingo? Usually they'd coming  
rushing up here to see why I screamed."  
  
"Oh...they went to visit the Doll Exhibition and decided not to  
wake you up."  
  
"I see...Shingo didn't want me to interfere with his chances with  
Mika, so he told mom and dad that I had a project to do."  
  
"Hai..." Luna was glad that Usagi was smartening up, but she  
picked the wrong day to do it.... "Poor Shingo and Mika..."  
  
"What was that Luna?" Usagi leered.  
  
"Oh...I just said poor Sakura and Syaoran."  
  
"I'll let that pass Luna...and I didn't think that you'd be   
watching Cardcaptor Sakura....I thought you said that it was  
for immature babies, like me."  
  
"I changed my mind...plus you could probably learn from them,  
at least Sakura tries."  
  
"That's because she has a handsome man who is infuriatingly  
annoying who coaxes her to do better."  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"If you're referring to Tuxedo Kamen, he's not annoying, just  
handsome. And if you meant that Mamoru-baka...you've got to be  
kidding me! He's annoying all right, but he has never tried  
to urge me to do better." (AN: sure...right..uh huh...)  
  
"Well Usagi...what are you going to do today?"  
  
"I think I'll go find Mika and Shingo."  
  
"...good luck to them..."  
  
"Hmm...."  
  
"Hope you help them."  
  
"That's what I thought you said." Luna let out a sigh of relief.  
Usagi hurriedly got dressed and dashed out the door.  
  
"I thought she'd never leave." Luna leapt to Usagi's vanity set  
and started pumping the bottles of perfume.   
  
(AN: What do you think Luna would be doing? The idea came from  
watching Kero from CCS playing Sakura's game....there's hardly   
one episode I've seen where he's not playing a video game in her   
room.)  
  
Usagi walked down the street, past the Crown Game Centre, past  
the movie theatre that was playing "Curse of the Mummy Maiden".  
She backed up when she saw what the cinema was playing.  
  
"YES!!! Maybe I can watch it again....it starts in 5 minutes...  
and I have 5 yen....hmm....Shingo and Mika can get along fine  
without my cupid skills...they are friends now...." She got  
into the theatre no problem. There was only one other person  
there, some guy in a dark jacket...it could have been blue, it  
was too dark in the theatre to tell anyways.  
  
"I think I'll sit right in the front row." She sat back and  
watched the movie screen intently.  
  
"I just love this part!" Usagi exclaimed as she watched Prince  
Endion kiss the Princess Serin good night. The next scene was  
of the evil Lady Beris plotting to kill the princess. The movie  
flashed before her eyes, making Usagi squeal with delight or  
her whole body tremble with hate and anger for Lady Beris.  
  
The last frame faded out from the princess being buried into  
a scene from the present. A young man, the prince reincarnated,  
stood listening to the professor's lecture about the brutality  
that had happened to the ancient mummified Princess Seri. Maon,  
felt that the professor's explanation made it seem more like a  
myth. He drew closer to the sarcophagus of the mummy, taking  
in the detail and wonder. A wave of remorse and sadness washed  
over him, poor princess.  
  
"And if you all have read your pamphlets, what did it say the  
Hetite prince called his beloved Serin? Anyone?"  
  
"Sere....." Maon whispered, he seemed transfixed by the  
sarcophagus, his voice was distant.  
  
"Why Maon?! You actually read your homework...I'm proud of you!"  
  
"Huh...yeah....sure...." A few students snickered.  
  
"Now, we shall move on to the next exhibit...." The students  
filed out behind the teacher, forgetting Maon.  
  
"Poor Serin....If I was your prince, I would have found a way  
to bring you back. So young....you must have been very special  
for an enemy of your people to love you so....I wish you were  
alive today." Maon touched the side of the sarcophagus where  
a crescent moon was engraved with the ancient language of  
Egypt. Maon read the first few hieroglyphs.  
  
"When the prince is revived and all is done, the evil witch's  
spell shall be won. The princess shall reawaken and Beris's  
plans forsaken." Maon shook his head and wondered when he had  
actually learned to read the symbols...  
  
"Maon!!! Hurry up!!! You're missing the best part!!!"  
  
"Coming...." Maon ran to catch up with the group.  
  
~ some time later in the night~  
  
The top of them tomb jarred. A wrapped bone hand came out from   
it and pushed the mighty think aside....  
  
"Oh....." Usagi was holding her breath, this was the part she  
had missed last night. "....I wish I was there, I would have   
loved to see the ending up close, watching the princess's every  
step.... I'd even like to be the princess, I'd probably be able  
to convince quickly of his past...." She closed her eyes to   
imagine what it would be like.....  
  
And when she opened them she was in a strange room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok...yell at me if you want to...I'm trying to avoid my homework  
and the other stories...I shouldn't...the essay I have do is  
for a lot of marks. ^_^ And I tried to be original...  
you'll see what happens....^_~ I'll try to finish this soon!  
Promise!  



	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! BLAH!!!!  
  
But I do own the mummy movie!!!.... well... sorta...I made  
  
it up in my wee mind... So...yeah!!!   
  
Title: Revenge of the Odango...err...Mummy  
  
Part: 2  
  
Author: Chibi-Anon (chibianonhotmail.com) - newer e-mail addy  
  
Rated: G!!!! see...G....nothing bad!  
  
Date: September 14, 2000 (kuris-chan's b-day) - September 7, 2001  
  
"Huh? Where am I? I thought I was in the movie theatre." The  
  
place was pitch black, except for the beams of light that  
  
focused on the display cases.  
  
"Nani?! Display cases....Egyptian artifacts...." Usagi snapped  
  
her fingers. "I've got it! I'm dreaming!" She pinched herself  
  
very, very, very hard.  
  
"OWWWW!!!!! That HURT!!!" She looked around her and wondered  
  
where she could be if this was no dream.  
  
"Maybe I was sleep walking and....but that doesn't make sense!!!"  
  
She walked back and forth between the sarcophagus and the other  
  
display cases.  
  
"Sarcophagus? But how...I'm....but....oh...." She started to  
  
walk faster, thinking, when she finally tripped, which was  
  
weird because her shoes were supposed to be shoelaceless.  
  
She got up and walked to a nearby mirror to see if she messed  
  
up her hair and to fix herself up and what she saw terrified her.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" Her whole body was covered in bandages, old, very  
  
old bandages to be precise. They smelled of ancient perfume  
  
and rotted flesh, not exactly something she liked the smell of.  
  
"What in the name of....happened to me?! I'm a...I'm a....  
  
MUMMY!!!" Usagi would of fainted, but she saw the light from  
  
the museum guard and hid behind some boxes. After the guard left  
  
Usagi emerged from her hiding place and took out her   
  
transformation brooch out.  
  
"At least that's still there. MOON PRISM POWER - MAKE UP!!!"  
  
It didn't work. She was still there, in the mummy wrappings.  
  
"NO! It has to work!!! MOON PRISM POWER - MAKE UP!!!" And  
  
still it didn't. Usagi started to cry, then a ball of blue light  
  
hovered just above her head. It circled her and as if in  
  
agreement it shone brightly for a few seconds. The blue fireball  
  
then merged itself with her brooch. When Usagi looked at her  
  
brooch she saw that it had changed. It was no longer the golden  
  
moon, but a silver moon engraved in a gold background. A blue  
  
river flowed around the silver moon in a circular frame. When  
  
she touched the silver moon a light voice told her to say the  
  
words Moon Mummy Power - Make Up.  
  
"All right...umm.....MOON MUMMY POWER - MAKE UP!!!" Low and  
  
behold, it worked! Usagi's fuku was different, but at least  
  
it worked this time. The fuku was the same design, but the  
  
colours were different. The bow was gold, while the skirt and  
  
her gloves and boots' lining were silver. And her tiara's stone  
  
was a diamond instead of a ruby. Her meatballs still had a bit  
  
of the bandages around them, but other than that, she was  
  
bandageless ()  
  
"Good, at least I can move freely now. But what am I going to  
  
do? I can't stay in my fuku forever." She shrugged her  
  
shoulders and used Sailor Teleport to get out of the museum.  
  
"Now where do I go?!" (AN: seriously...where does she go? I  
  
have no clue where she can go now!)  
  
"Miss...may I help you?" Usagi saw the outline of a man...  
  
who seemed to be holding a large gun...  
  
"Oh...I see...help to rob me of my money!!! Take this you...  
  
you...CREEP!!! Don't mess with Mummy Moon when she's pissed  
  
off!!!!" Usagi tackled the man and he fell back writhing in  
  
pain.  
  
"OUCH!!!! Lady, you're a nutbar!!! I was just asking if I could  
  
help you, it looked like you were lost!" sweatdrop  
  
"Uh....gomen....gomen...sir...gomen....I'm awfully sorry! I  
  
thought that you were a robber..."  
  
"So I here...who are you anyway...Mummy Moon?"  
  
"Well...I...uhhh....I can not reveal to you who I am at this  
  
moment."  
  
"What if you find out who I am? Would you tell me who you are  
  
then?"  
  
The man stepped into the moonlight and revealed himself....  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
"Maon, not Mamoru...I'm Maon."  
  
"I'm so sure!!! You're Mamoru....don't play dumb with me!!!"  
  
"No, really, Ms. Moon, I don't know who Mamoru is." Usagi knew  
  
that something had happened to Mamoru to make him forget and  
  
think that he was Maon....but what?  
  
"Oh...sorry, I just thought that you were this guy I knew. He  
  
looks an awful lot like you though, very surprisingly much so."  
  
"I see, your boyfriend I suppose?"  
  
"No...not really, I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes, me... I'm a soldier for love and justice, being a super  
  
hero doesn't exactly give you much time for boyfriends."   
  
(AN: uh huh...sure....)  
  
"Oh...I see....well, too bad. I don't have a girlfriend either.  
  
But I seem to attract girls...unfortunately....her name is Beris.  
  
She's very...uh...I guess you could say, clingy. I tell her no,  
  
she thinks yes."  
  
"I understand. Must be very shallow." Beris? That was the name  
  
of the evil sorceress....  
  
"Yes well, I better be going home now....nice meeting you   
  
Ms. Moon, for the sake of the world I hope that you can defeat  
  
the evil." He walked away.  
  
"I hope so too...Mamoru." She walked off into a dark corner to   
  
figure out what had happened, obviously something...but what?  
  
She thought, Mamoru? Here? In the movie? But what could he   
  
possibly be doing here? What am I doing here for that matter?   
  
This is all too confusing.  
  
People walking by her on the street stared, but didn't comment.  
  
Finally, she had the courage to look at herserlf in a window, what  
  
else had changed? She found an electronics store. Usagi moved her  
  
head left to right, she looked pale, and her hair had turned to a   
  
soft silver hue.  
  
"What in the world?!" The televisions in the window suddenly   
  
showed a news bulletin.  
  
News Report  
  
"In New York City, tonight, the mummy of the Ancient Princess  
  
of Egypt, Serin, has been stolen. No leads or clues have  
  
been found as to the whereabouts of this ancient corpse."  
  
The female newscaster said. By then, a great crowd had  
  
gathered around, not even noticing Usagi.  
  
"Mama..." One little girl tugged on her mother's sleeve, "why  
  
would anyone want that lady's body? Isn't the coffin supposed  
  
to be worth more?" Her mother smiled gently.  
  
"I don't know dear... they wouldn't be able to sell it legally,  
  
and even if the sarcophagus is worth more, it's too late to get  
  
it now."  
  
"But what about the mummy? What's going to happen to it? Will  
  
it be able to survive?  
  
"Honey, it's already de..." The little girl gave her mother  
  
such a sad look that she couldn't say that the mummy was dead,  
  
after all, her little girl thought that the MUMMY was a mommy.  
  
"Mommy? What will happen to the mummy? Will it's children  
  
go hungry? What about the daddy?"  
  
".... I really don't know.... Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, Maon was talking about the Princess Serin mummy... and  
  
I don't think that the princess should be without her mummy.  
  
(G bad joke again) He said that the museum would be a lonely  
  
place for such a royal person. I think he likes the Jeepshawn   
  
displays." Usagi gasped, this was Mamoru... Maon's family!   
  
She grinned, at least it wasn't bad for Mamoru, he had a family now.  
  
The crowd dispersed, leaving Usagi alone, even Maon's little   
  
sister and his mother were gone.  
  
"Where can I go?" Back to the museum?  
  
"It would be interesting to see everyone's reactions." Usagi  
  
walked over to the museum again and climbed into the   
  
sarcoghagus, sliding the lid over, then she remembered something.  
  
AIR!!!  
  
"Ahhh!!!" She found that the lid was too heavy.  
  
"HELP ME!!!" But of course, no one heard her. A half hour had  
  
finaly past, and she could still breathe.  
  
"Wow...either there's more air in here than I thought...which  
  
means I'll die anyway... or I can actually breathe..." She  
  
waited a few more hours and fell asleep, she could still breathe,  
  
at least for now she could.  
  
After she was refreshed, she'd have to find out exactly what  
  
was going on.  
  
Who spends a year on ONE chapter?  
  
ME that's who! ;) Maybe I should have sent this out  
  
on Kuris-chan's birthday again?  
  
lol.  
  
-  
  
E-mail!!!!!! MEE!!! PPLLEEAASSEE!!!!! chibianonhotmail.com 


End file.
